Support devices that are secured to a person are known in the art. While known support devices have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such conventional support devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their overall performance and cost. Therefore, a need exists to develop improved support devices and methodologies for utilizing the same that advance the art.